The Introduction/Transcript
The Narrator: On LittleBigPlanet, you become a delightful little Sackperson. This is you. Your analog stick is your advancing implement. It moves you through the levels at the speed best suited to you. An ability to jump so high you defy the laws of gravity is a must-have accessory in LittleBigPlanet, and your action button will furnish you with this. Give the action button a short sharp stab for a modest hop, or a hard lingering press for a big boy bouncy bound. Fly, my pretty one. There are now more happy sackpersonages gadding about ''LittleBigPlanet ''than a 900-year old hot dinner monster has had hot dinners, so you're going to need to stand out from the crowd and customize yourself. Press the menu button to access your Popit. Your Popit is your bestest ever chum. It's always there when you need it. So let me introduce you to this bit of useful gizmo-tastic kit, then. Use the analog stick to go through the various icons on the Popit menu. Press action to choose one. For now, select "Customize Character". This takes you to your customize character pages. Oh! Quick tip. Did you know, you could use the page buttons to quickly jump from one page to the next. The Customize Character pages are a varitable walk-in wardrobe of styles and looks the modern sackperson could need to stand out from the crowd. Use the analog stick to select an onsonble that takes your fancy, but makes you fancy. This is your LittleBigBoutique. An enchanted emporium of attire. To get out of Popit, just press the back button. It'll take you back a level, then press it again to close it completely. Now on the face of it, your average Sackboy is an emotionless looking critter, isn't he? Well you can't really judge a book by its cover, because quite the opposite is true. By using your directional buttons, you can give your Sackboy a range of emotions your average soap opera would kill for! Pressing the up button will make Sackboy happy. The left button will make him scared. The right button will make him angry. The down button will make him sad. By pressing the directional buttons multiple times you could make Sackboy even happier, or even more scared, angry, and sad. And if you hold the L button down, and press the directional buttons, Sackboy will become full of life, gracious hellos, wild celebrations, celtery dances, and even cheeky little taunts, are all parts of Sackboy's repertoire. Yes Sackboy, we'll make an actor of you yet. In LittleBigPlanet, everyday is International Sticker Day. Sackpeople put Stickers on walls, buildings, creatures, creations, you name it. We're Sticker mad up here. To join the Sticker fun, press the menu button to bring up Popit, and go to your Stickers page. Look at the vast array of sticky Stickers available. Pick one with the analog stick. Select it with the action button, now let's stick it to something. Move it around the world using the analog stick, like this. Holding down the L down will allow you to scale and rotate your Sticker with the analog stick. Up and down, to make it bigger, or smaller. Left and right, to rotate it. Then, stick it down with the action button, which your could do as many times as you want. The back button gets you back to your Popit, where you choose another Sticker. Keep hitting the back button to get out of Sticker mode, and your Popit. Stickers... couldn't you just kiss them? Category:Transcripts